How a Billionaire Gets a Baby
by Ema Marsel
Summary: How a Billionaire Gets a Baby: A Not so Traditional Tale of Making A Baby. A not so traditional tale about how true love plays out, or how Draco Malfoy tricked Astoria Greengrass into a relationship.


_**To all of those who have already read the first chapter of How A Billionaire gets a Baby, I want you to understand that this is a revision. Thank goodness that there was only one chapter, to the original, and written after all the Harry Potter books have been written by J.K. Rowling, so the story will be as close to canon as possible…. With a bit of Weasley bashing.**_

_**If you are a return reader from my other work, you will all know I have no special place in my heart for the Weasley family. **_

_**Hope you all enjoy it!**_

**How a Billionaire Gets a Baby: A Not So Traditional Tale of Making a Baby**

**Or in other words, how Draco Malfoy tricked Astoria Greengrass into a relationship.**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat rigidly on the grey couch. He was dressed to the wand's tip or how Hermione described him on the wizarding wireless to Narcissa Malfoy this morning after he stepped from his bedroom for inspection and approval of the female variety.

He had no sense of fashion sense, in the wizarding or in the muggle world. But after careful speculation and the clothing provisions from Narcissa Malfoy, they had settled on a grey cashmere sweater on top of a dark pair of dress slacks. Narcissa had also been pushing a pink tie but the look Harry had delivered to Hermione said that if his best friend agreed she would be charmed into something unnatural.

More unnatural than usual, was what his arched eyebrows meant.

So in the end, they had decided against the need of a formal cloak and that a simple black cotton cloak would suffice for the interview and photo shoot.

So, Harry Potter was sitting on the grey coach practically blending into the fabric because the tone of his shirt was the same of the couch but he was impatient to begin the damn interview so he could continue on with his life. It wasn't as if he was dreading his choice of accepting to do the interview, but he just didn't understand why people particularly cared about what was going on his in life now that it was ten years after the end of the war.

It happened four weeks ago…

"_Good morning Miss Styner." Harry said walking into the office almost an hour later than usual. He had become an extremely punctual man since the end of the war._

_He would get up at six in the morning._

_Harry was normally showered, dressed and bustling his breakfast dishes into the sink by six forty five._

_And by six forty nine, he was apparating to Diagon Alley and walking in to Gringotts. _

_Also since the war's end, the wizarding world began to no longer separate the species and types of jobs. Goblins were no longer the sole keepers of the wizarding treasure, and after thorough reviews and intensive training, Harry worked his way up through the ranks and was now one of those higher ups, the type of higher-up that carried a brief case, worked a somewhat set hours, and had a personal secretary._

_The difference between a personal secretary and a regular, even Harry Potter didn't quite understand the distinction. _

_But that particular morning, he had woken up at a quarter to eight. He had tried to rush, but he was still walking into the office an hour later than usual. This had allowed time for his personal secretary, Miss Rebecca Styner, to sort through his personal mail and regulate it into piles of importance. _

_In doing this duty, she happened upon an envelope addressed to Mr. Harry Potter, from the Wizarding World Weekly; she silently shoved the thick parchment letter to her side drawer for closer inspection without the threat of her boss descending upon her actions. Later she had found that the letter was a reporter from the WWW, wanting to have a sit down interview with Harry Potter for a special weekly edition of the tenth anniversary of the end of the death of Lord Voldemort. _

_The title of the late dark lord had lost its clout over the decade, but it was still reserved a certain reminder of the threat of what power and magic can accumulate and the destruction that can ensue._

_So Miss Styner, the personal secretary of Harry Potter for the past seven years, she had travelled with him from his past job before his move to Diagon Alley. The two had been paired a muggle banking establishment, and being of wizarding blood, she nearly blew a blood vessel when she interviewed with Harry Potter to be his secretary. The two got along well enough, and soon understood the workings of each style. _

_This meant that she knew Harry Potter had been trying to leave every part of his past in the past, and would most definitely crumple this particular piece of parchment and shove it into the fireplace to burn not allowing any trace of evidence. _

_That was Harry's idea of getting everyone to completely leave him alone; if he was unnoticeable the populace would completely forget him. This had been the direct opposite of what happened. The photo hogs and paparazzi had gone crazy for the two years directly after the end of the war. They had stalked Harry, his friends, his girlfriend and practically everyone connected to Harry Potter that would be able to sell a story._

_He had to contend with a life minus privacy, and after fifteen months, he had grown tired of seeing his name everywhere. It lead to the destruction of his relationship with Ginny Weasley, he had began to distance himself from the limelight, which she had began to relish. She no longer was the girl that wanted to disappear in the Room of Requirement, or steal lonely moments watching the sun set on the Great Lake._

_She pulled him to every red carpet event function loving her life in front of the camera and on the cover of magazines like Witches Now!, Living Among the Celebrities, and Witches Weekly. _

_So when Harry began to shirk away from the invitations and Ginny realized that her face was not the picture that sold the front page, she began causing stunts such as taking other high profile names as dates, even though she claimed the person was only a friend. This lasted a while, but then it was not enough for the girlfriend of Harry Potter to just attend a function with a quidditch star, or a wizard pop icon. She had to get crafty, getting caught in salacious positions such as leaving the hotel of the said star the morning after the event in the same outfit. Being closer than a normal friend couple would, and finally it came to speculation of Ginny Weasley cheating on the boy-who-lived when her attention mongering went full throttle in being caught snogging a date after getting thoroughly drunk._

_By this point in their relationship, the two were no longer spending any time together, and the magazine cover following the big blow-out the next morning on Harry's table had only solidified the fact that they were no longer in a relationship. _

_The strain of the relationship between Harry and Ginny caused an even larger stress factor on the friendship between the Golden Trio. It was understanding how it would because sure Harry and Ron had been friends since they were eleven and gone through so much, but there was something about family obligations. _

_What was the saying, blood is thicker than water? Harry would be the water. _

_Then there was the strain for Hermione who was sort of dating Ron at the time, they also had relationship issues of Ron being addicted to the media storm, and having no direction now that the three were out of school and Harry had no desire to return to fighting evil or be play quidditch. _

_Hermione was also close friends with Ginny, but also best friends with Harry. _

_It was a twisted stressful mess. _

_So when the relationship between Ginny and Harry ended for final, there was some discussion on the somewhat divisions of the asset. _

_What was happening was Ginny first was acting like a sorry individual but she quickly changed her tactic creating a façade of a scorned lover, an emotionally abused victim, and trying to create an image that Harry was a physiologically unstable dastard, that was stunted by the war and could not handle life at the moment. _

_But Harry Potter was not yet ready to cut off ties with Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger, but he had been dealing with so much of stress, and drama he needed to re-examine his life. He gave two locations, remote and out of the city limits of London, and he gave one place to Ron Weasley and the other to Hermione Granger, testing their loyalty and if he could give one or both his trust. _

_It only took four hours after giving the addresses over for the paparazzi to find the bungalow. _

_So after all the allegations and the more media storm, Harry decided it was time to leave. Leave the city, country and wizarding world. He had no love for England at that moment in time, and all the people he felt tethered to, were not enough to hold him to weather the media storm. There was truly only one person that had the power to hold him but she chose to late. _

_She didn't technically betray him, she was just so torn from the months of physiological warfare with her own romantic relationship going down the loo, that she did not realize the ramifications of her lack of decision before it was too late. _

_So he left. _

_Until five years later, five years that allowed him to get a grasping perspective on his life, go back to school, get an education, and find an entire different life filled with love and happiness. It was not as if he completely cut-off the entire world, he did leave word with a few random acquaintances. So random, that no one would ever consider asking for the where-abouts of Harry Potter. _

_He had left word with Narcissa Malfoy; he had needed her signature and contractual agreement for being in-charge of the Black Family Estate and Trust. This Trust also had control of the Malfoy vaults since the death of Lucius Malfoy during his time at Azkaban, and Draco had not acquired the required age to inherit the responsibility. So it left Narcissa Malfoy in charge of one of the largest wizarding gold sum. She had met with Harry expecting some sort of verbal lashing, and slap on the wrist for her past actions, but what she met was a young man that look so thoroughly defeated she would have assumed that he would trade places with the dark Lord. _

_He had explained his plan, and needed her to become the beneficiary of sorts. She had been gracious not to pry into his personal accounts, but at the end of the meeting, she had extended an offer of an open ear and that she would be more than willing to exchange letters. So for over the years, the Malfoys, Narcissa and Draco had known about the where-abouts of the Boy-Who-Lived twice, even visiting on occasions. Harry had become close, being adopted as a surrogate family member. _

_Harry also left word with another unlikely member of the wizarding world, Neville well Professor Neville Longbottom. He had the need to tell one Gryffindor that had never been team Potter or team Weasley. He was Switzerland among his school chums, and Harry had confided his plan to Neville. _

_Neville had accepted the information, asked a few questions, but agreed with Harry's decisions for leaving. _

_So after five years of being abroad, he returned to the wizarding world, attaining a job in the Gringotts bank, and reaching out to Hermione Granger. It was if they had been on a friendship sabbatical, they did not resume the extreme closeness right away, but it was a comfortable re-emergence back into the happier times in their lives._

_She was also accepting of all the life changes that had occurred in Harry's life for the past five years. _

_Blissfully accepting considering..._

_So, it was Mrs. Styner that had passed the interview offer to Hermione Granger, the one young woman that was a constant in Harry's life, but had a wife-like ability to convince him into decisions. Hermione's reaction to the interview was to go over Mr. Potter's head and accept the offer. _

"_Don't worry Rebecca; just tell Mr. Potter that I had agreed to the interview." Hermione assured the secretary after she voiced her concerns of going over his head. "Trust me; this is exactly the interview that will put the media storm to rest."_

Harry Potter had found out about the appointment about a week before the interview. He had been trying to block out some personal time for himself, to go do some afternoon riding, and the day he thought was completely free, he found out was secretly filled.

He may have turned into a glimpse of his former fifteen year old self, when he throw a tantrum in the Headmaster's office, destroying the trinkets that glistened in the light and powered by invisible magical forces. But when Hermione appeared, he was silenced into submission, pulled to an outing for a shopping trip with Narcissa Malfoy, laughed at by Draco Malfoy while he was being poked and prodded about having unruly hair, and dissected by the eyes of various individuals as his mood got continually worse as the week progressed slowly by to the day.

He was called from his reverie by the sound of his voice being called by a nasally old wizard who was taking his seat across from Harry. "Mr. Potter, I am Laurent Swith, I am the owner of the WWW. I just wanted to come shake your hand and thank you for the opportunity to tell your story."

Harry smiled at the cordiality. "You are very welcome sir. But please call me Harry."

"Alright then." Mr. Swith not extending the same courtesy, but a jovial smile remained on his face. "Is there anything I can get for you before the start of the interview? Tea, some ale?"

Harry smiled, "I could go for a cup of water before we start." Mr. Swith flicked his fingers in the air and an intern that was blending into the side of the wall dashed off to retrieve the requested liquid.

"Oh, I am not conducting the interview Mr. Potter." Mr. Swith explained, "I just wanted to come down and meet you. Miss Mozam will be working with you this afternoon. She is our best investigative journalist. You are definitely in good hands. Well, here she comes now; your water should be here shortly."

"Mr. Swith, what a wonderful surprise to see you." The newly present witch said offering her hand to the older gentleman who was slowly rising from the seat. "I had no idea you would be joining us for this interview." Her flippant tone caused Harry to regard her immediately. She spoke as if she and Harry had known each other since they were in nappies, and as if they were having a regular coffee date to catch up some afternoon.

Neither was true, which caused Harry to look at her warily.

The older wizard simply waved the witch off nicely. He looked upon her as if she was a favorite granddaughter, a little cash cow that was possibly going to uncover some delicious Potter dirt that would cause sales to rocket through the roof.

"No, no Miss Mozam, I was just introducing myself to Harry here, it's not every day you get to meet a wizarding icon such as this young man. Now let me get out of your way so the magic can begin." Mr. Swith smiled at the young duo one last time and scuttled across the room and out the door.

After the door was shut tightly behind the assistant that deposited a bottle of water on the coffee table for Harry, and checking with the only witch in the room for her immediate needs that the assistant could satisfy, but without even acknowledging the younger wizard in the room, he left immediately.

This action caused Harry to dislike the witch even more. No matter how inferior or subordinate another worker is to you, a business will survive and work more thoroughly if all the components are valued equally. There was a strict no-tolerance policy at Gringotts and the previous banking establishment he worked at, that no one was more value then the next, and if you chose to create that barrier, you would be without of a job as fast as you could say Merlin's wand wobbles wickedly fast seven times in a row.

Try it, I dare you…

I bet you did it... ;)

So how did it go?

Anyway, Harry stiffened on the couch knowing that the interview was not going to be very pleasant, and he needed to be on his guard. The witch had set down her writing set, a simple roll of parchment that levitated in the air, and the quill began to dance across parchment, obviously taking down descriptions of the room.

"What powers your quill to write?" Harry asked fascinated by the scratches that filled the space. The witch was busy setting up other elements so he knew she wasn't flicking the wand, and she was not talking. There had to be some link that causes the feather to understand what to write. Usually it was the witch or wizard dictating to the quill, and the feather furiously copying down the words. But there was nothing.

"Hm?" Miss Mozam asked.

"The power behind the quill. I notice it is writing without a cause. What is the trick?" Harry asked and the witch gave Harry a strange look.

"You are quite knowledgeable about writing quills Mr. Potter." Miss Mozam stated this with a questioning tone, as if she was confused but did not want to waste the precious question.

"I have had my share of interviews." Harry said nonchalantly. The truth was he had gone through a phase at the Muggle University using the extremities of magic to take copious amount of perfect notes. He didn't use the quill, but he had been in touch with the makers to understand their wares a little more closely. They had been more than happy to oblige offering to perfect a writing utensil that would blend in a muggle surrounding.

Harry had a collection of writing utensils that were charmed to dance across the page, but looked like simple pens and pencils. This allowed Harry to intermingle with the students in his classes. It would look a bit random and out of place for a young man to be taking notes with a feather and a jar of ink.

Especially if the ink changed color.

So after a few weeks of using the pens and pencils, he returned to the writing masters with a muggle computer. It was the portable kind, and the wizards found the name "laptop" hilarious and started to refer to their wands as magic-stick-pockets, and wood-powers. But they were able to contort and control the word document to write the notes as a person orated in the classroom. The benefit was it made Harry look even more inconspicuous, but he asked to watch the process as the wizards created the program.

It was quite ingenious but he also got a crash course of magical writing utensils.

"I had magically linked my mind to the quill, so I just have to think and the quill will write. I just find it easier to manage." Miss Mozam explained her special trinket. "It picks up my tone."

"That is quite interesting." Harry remarked.

"Well should we begin this interview?" Miss Mozam asked.

"Fire away Miss Mozam."

"Oh please, call me Flynn," She extended her hand realizing she had not introduced herself personally. After a brief shake she sat back in her seat taking in Harry Potter's posture, and the quill jotted a few notes about the aura of regal formality that exuded from his persona. That or he looked as if he had a broomstick shoved up his bum.

"Okay, thank you for agreeing to do this interview." Flynn said, starting off every interview the same way, "It has been quite a decade for you right Mister Potter?"

"You could say that." Harry smiled.

"Friendships ruined, relationships got murky, the media storm, the disappearance for five years, and now a father." Flynn Mozam smiled watching as the young man's face changed for a brief second. "I did some research, but the point of this interview is to create a ten year anniversary edition expose, a sort of where are they now. I have interviewed a few key players thus far, but we were delighted you agreed."

"As am I." Harry said warily. Parts of his life had been quite the secret.

"Well might as well dive in, so after the war you were dating Miss Weasley?"

And so the interview continued with tooth pulling questions, that seemed mostly placed to cause Harry to react horribly, so a story could be pulled. In truth, the rumors circulating Harry Potter were tired and old; Flynndora Mozam was looking to find something new for the melting pot. A few years ago, when Harry Potter had resurfaced, there had been talks of a baby, and the story was flushed out about his brief marriage to the child's mother, who tragically perished a few months after the birth of the child.

Even the wizarding world was not going to exploit that story.

They pair discussed his time right afterwards, his time away, his relationship with the brief Mrs. Potter. She then touched upon his job at Gringotts, his background of numbers, and then she turned questions to focus on the time after his return to the world.

Harry explained that he had been overwhelmed at being a single father, and returned because of the extended hand the Malfoy's had put forth. He explained that the Malfoys had grown close during his years away, and that after the death of his wife, Brigit, he had been flummoxed as what to do.

Narcissa Malfoy had appeared on his doorstep, and stayed for two weeks, helping with the infant, and the grief strewn young man. Harry understood that his life was not going to work without the support of his friends, and was moving back to England after he was offered a job in Gringotts. The move just made sense.

Flynn asked who was his best friend, Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger. Harry smiled at the mention of both people.

"Miss Granger has a special place in my part. She is one of the most important witches in my life. As for Draco, man, he is a good pal." Harry chuckled pausing for a moment.

"There seems to be something there?" Flynn asked already bored with the interview. Sure it was going to be a good read, but there seriously was no ground breaking information or stories. "Has the Malfoy heir done something dastardly, our readers love to follow the young wizarding-romeo ways."

"Wizarding Romeo ways, that's hilarious." Harry laughed again, "I guess you could tell your readers that those ways are most likely going to end."

"I am not following Mr. Potter." Flynn struggled with Harry's flimsy answers. "Are you saying Mr. Malfoy is a woman, and he is carrying the child, or that by some immaculate conception the lady is pregnant with Mr. Malfoy's DNA?"

"Good Merlin, Malfoy as a female, now that's an image that is only laughable." Harry said smiling his charming white teeth towards Flynn Mozam. "No, what I mean by nontraditional is that Draco got into his mind he was missing something in his life, and he decided that the thing he was missing was a child. And when Draco Malfoy puts his mind to something, he is most likely going to get that something."

"So…"

"We were sitting in the Leaky Caldron and he just saw some witch and decided it was her that would do for his baby vessel." Harry said chuckling at the memory. "Walked up to the girl, asked her to be his baby vessel and she poured a pitcher of butterrum on his head. It was classic."

"Mr. Malfoy walked up to some random witch, in a pub, and asked her to carry his child?" Flynn asked, she completely forgot she was conducting and interview, the story was extremely distracting and funny.

"His precise words were, you will do nicely, will you by my baby vessel." Harry explained and chuckled again at the memory.

"And she responded with a pitcher of butterrum." Flynn asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes, because that is one liquid that does not come out even with magic. It ruined his favorite quidditch jersey, Hermione even tried to create a new weave, but nothing got the alcohol out. He mourned when his shirt was not to be saved." Harry said laughing at the nostalgia of the situation.

"Well, Mr. Potter, we are coming to a close of the interview, is the woman who poured the butterrum on Mr. Malfoy's head the same woman who is the new Mrs. Malfoy and currently carrying the future Malfoy heir?" Flynn asked realizing the lack of information was going to make her piece complete speculation.

Harry only responded with a grin. "Only Merlin knows."

"Well thank you for coming in Mr. Potter; it is always a pleasure to have you and a delightful interview." Flynn gritted through her teeth, and her eyes closed only a millimeter it was her form of glaring by not glaring.

"Anytime." Harry lied back, he stood up from his seat and ambled towards the door and exited the office that held the wizarding newsprint. He was off to meet his good friends that afternoon…


End file.
